fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa
'''Lisa '''is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Appearance She has curly, brown highlighted hair. She wears a purple shirt with a white collar and white pants with a black belt. Her shoes are white in the front and purple in the back, with black laces. She is one of three people in the game with a beauty mark. In Cupcakeria, her beauty spot is gone. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Tomato * Medium Patty * Mayo * Onion * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Chicken * Mild Sauce * White Rice * Tomato * Peppers * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Whipped Cream * 2 Bananas * 2 Strawberries * Drink: ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Strips * 4 BBQ shrimps (Right) * 6 Cheese Cubes (Left) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Onions * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (Liner D on other holidays) * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Frosted Rose (Cherry on other holidays) ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *Tomato *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Heart Donut (Roll in other holidays) **Red Icing **Cupidberry Derps (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Tofu Skewers *4 BBQ Shrimp (right) *6 Cheese Cubes (left) *Kung Pao Dip Unlockable Toppings Along With Her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Tea *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Corn *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Drizzle *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Yule Spice. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Sasha in the first round. 2012: She lost to Clover in the first round. However, she does good enough to get the third place with Franco. 2013: She lost to Mary in the first round. Finishing 3rd with Gremmie. 2014: She lost to Nevada in the first round. Trivia *Her clothes are similar to Sue’s, but hers are purple/blue and Sue's are red. *In the Flipline Q&A picture, Lisa was in the picture with Matt and Tony, seemingly asking them a question. *If you unlock her in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Pastaria her beauty mark is gone. Gallery 57.jpg|Lisa's Thumb's Up Pic ll.PNG|Lisa in Papa's Burgeria Ewttreetbte.jpg|Angry lisa on hot doggeria lisaperfectorderinpancakeria.png|A perfect score from Lisa in Papa's Pancakeria. uservoice.jpg|Lisa Asking Matt And Tony A Question Papi and hija.png|Lisa And Franco Take The Third Place Lisa.jpg|Lisa! somethings missing on lisa!.png|Lisa without her beauty mark New customer Liza.png|New customer in Papa's Cupcakeria Lisa. Jpg|Wingeific Perfect Cupcakes for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Cupcakeria Okay Pasta - Lisa.png Perfect Pasta for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Pastaria lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Lisa And Franco Dance Lisa_(Taco_Mia).png|Lisa in Taco Mia! Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Lisa is happy with her donuts in the dining room. Lisa perfect.png|Perfect in Freezeria!!! lisa perfect 2.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:L Characters